


Step By Step

by GalaxyMuse



Series: Patonejo Pack [5]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Arcade, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMuse/pseuds/GalaxyMuse
Summary: Taking a small detour during a weekend outing with the gang, Seiya and Shun come across an old arcade that was the home of many childhood memories for the band of friends. As they stumble upon a new machine, perhaps it'll also be the start of a few new ones.Written as a 2nd place prize for tsukishining in Tumblr's 2017 Ladies of Saint Seiya Fest Fanart contest, I was given the prompt of Seiya vs Shun playing DDR in an old arcade. I hope you enjoy it! Edited with the help of Overactive Imagination as always!





	Step By Step

“Irasshaimase,” a teenage girl at the front desk said dully, not bothering to look up from her phone.

 

Seiya turned to Shun as they entered the arcade. “Wow, can you believe how much of a dump this place has become?” he asked out of the corner of his mouth.

Shun tsked. “It’s a real shame.”

They had entered the closest arcade to the orphanage, where they would sneak out and play when they were kids: Clover7. The arcade was once a safe haven from their hellish training. Now, they were just hoping to get out with their shoes intact. Shun shuddered as he heard the soles of his sneakers peeling off the sticky floor, no doubt from numerous soda spills.

A few salarymen hung around the handful of pachinko slots, smoking cigarettes and ignoring the world around them. Some high school boys were making a ruckus around an old Tekken machine. Other high school girls crowded around a UFO machine, trying to get some of the plushies inside.

“Some of the old games are still here! I can’t believe it,” Seiya said warmly, admiring the Marvel vs Capcom cabinet where he wasted many a coin they would scrounge from the ground.

“That looks new, though,” Shun said, pointing to a brightly lit machine by the left wall.

“Hey, isn’t that Dance Dance Revolution?” Seiya asked, approaching the cabinet with two arrowed platforms side by side in front of it.

“I think it is,” Shun replied. “I haven’t played this before, have you?”

“There’s a first time for everything, right?” he asked, holding up two coins.

Shun smiled. “Sure, why not?”

“Saori’s going to take forever shopping, so we might as well kill time,” Seiya reasoned, swinging around the handlebar on the rear of the right platform. Shun stepped onto the left platform, practicing how to touch the big arrows with his feet.

Slipping two tokens into the machine, Seiya pushed the select button. An enthusiastic voice greeted them. 

“DANCE DANCE REVOLUTION!” the game’s announcer said. With another press of the button, it said “Let’s D-D-R!”

Fiddling with the settings, they figured out how to set the difficulty to Beginner. Flipping through the various songs available to dance to, they decided to start slow. They picked an easy song, La Copa De Vida.

“Go go go! Alé alé alé!” chanted singer to a dance beat, as Seiya and Shun timed their steps on the pads with the arrows that flew across the screen. When they were in time with the music, the announcer cheered them on. But when they missed some, he winced or chastised them.

A few people turned their heads, as the rather loud music distracted them from whatever they were doing. Nobody had touched the game in a while, and the two playing were obviously new.

Laughing at their shoddy performance, things changed when they discovered they were scored at the end of the song. Shun got a grade of B, while Seiya got a C.

One glance at each other was all it took for the stakes to heighten.

—————–

“SEI-YA! SEI-YA!” the rowdy teen boys cheered, now crowding his side.

“Ganbare Shuuun!” squealed the teenage girls who moved to Shun’s side, including the one from the front desk. Even the salary men, curious, were taking a break from their games to observe the commotion.

The Saints were in a heated match of 321 Stars, a tougher song, on Standard difficulty. It hadn’t taken long for them to get the hang of the game, and they had attracted a bit of a crowd as a result.

Catching their breath after the end of the song, they checked their scores. Shun pulled up his phone and typed the results.

“That’s twelve AA’s for me now,” Shun said, “and eleven for you.” He gave Seiya a smirk.“I’ll let you pick the next one. It’s only fair.”

Seiya wiped the sweat from his brow, shooting a glare over at Shun. “Alright then,” he grinned, stepping the down arrow on the pad. His difficulty level moved to a higher setting: Heavy. “I’ll cut you a little slack, too.” He shifted the sliding menu screen back to the easier songs, hovering over one they both had enjoyed earlier. 

Shun narrowed his eyes, the crowd in suspense over the challenge. He then chose the tougher difficulty, causing more cheering.

“Hey, guys!” Hyoga called behind them over the cheering. He and Ikki had managed to squeeze their way to the front. “Looks like you’ve been busy!” he said, impressed with the scene. 

“Oh, hey Hyoga!” Shun chimed, leaning on the handlebar. “Nii-san, check out the crowd we pulled together!” He had to squint a bit to stop the world from warping, since all the screen time distorted his view.

“Yeah, it’s something alright. Good work,” he complimented, despite his discomfort. He wasn’t one for crowds.

“Did Saori finish?” Seika asked, leaning against his bar to see them. He too had to squint to keep half of Ikki’s face from floating to the ceiling.

“Yup, she and Jabu found a spot to eat,” Hyoga explained. “Almost done?”

Seiya and Shun whipped their heads towards the screen. This was their last credit on their latest coin.

“Should be, and you’re in for a real treat!” Seiya bragged. “I’m about to catch up to Shun!”

“Well, if I know him, I think he’ll keep his lead,” Hyoga said, flashing a wink at Shun.

“Uh, thanks!” the Andromeda Saint replied, flattered and somehow flustered.

“May the best man win,” Ikki said over the cheers, “and fast,” he muttered under his breath.

They locked in the choice: I Do I Do I Do. While he prepared for the upcoming song, Shun couldn’t shake the wink Hyoga gave him.

The song began at a fair enough pace, but the two players were worn out. They clung to the handlebar as they followed the steps to near perfection, stealing quick looks at each other’s side of the screen to check their performance.

“We can be more than friends, do you know I’m here for you?” chimed the perky singer, which threw Shun off. He panicked for a moment when his health bar dropped. He checked Seiya’s to find it glowing at full health.

The main chorus was coming up, and he was desperate. Wrapping his hands tight around the bar, the began to tap into his cosmo. His posture straightened, and his lead-heavy legs began to feel lighter.

Feeling another strong cosmo presence, it seemed Seiya had the same idea. Regardless, Shun just concentrated on the arrows and the rhythm of the song. Neither one was ready to admit defeat, and they would do what was necessary to ensure they could win.

“I do I do I do, do I do love you! And do you do you do, do you love me too?” bounced the chorus, and Shun used all his might to focus on the arrows, and not that darned wink. Barely, just barely, he succeeded.

Both Saints were in perfect synchronization as the song ended, putting all of their might into the steps they had to hold in place. Once the song ended, they cooled down their cosmo and checked the score.

“I DID IT!” Seiya cried raising his fists in the air and getting high fives from crowd. He had earned a AAA grade, versus Shun’s modest A.

While upset, Shun found he didn’t mind it as much as he thought he would. He turned right back to Hyoga, who was clapping and whistling. “Nicely done, the both of you!” he said, putting an arm around Seiya’s shoulders to help him down off the pad. Their vision was still wonky, and both Saints needed a little more time to re-adjust.

“Let’s hurry, I’m starving,” Ikki said, helping Shun down.

The players took one last look at the machine, and noticed that they had accidentally made indents in the bar from using their cosmo. Looking to each other nervously, they wobbled away before anyone could notice.

Once they left, the Pegasus Saint tilted his head towards Shun and stuck his tongue out. “In your face!” he mocked. “I got the highest score!”

Shun stuck his tongue out back. “Just wait for next time!” he challenged. “I’ll be scoring AAA in my sleep!” Hyoga was only visiting for a week from Siberia, so next time he wouldn’t have such a baffling distraction throw off his game.


End file.
